Mother Pearl
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like. Unusual pair inside. Finally completed
1. Chapter 1

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 1

In Mr. Krabs house he was fussing with Pearl.

"Pearl how could you do this to me?" Mr. Krabs begged.

"Daddy will you let it go?" Pearl snarled.

"Not until I know!" Mr. Krabs snapped.

"Well stop it, it's embarrassing." Pearl spat.

"Embarrassing you? I'm sorry Pearl if I'm embarrassing you, but I can't have a pregnant tennage daughter in the house!!!!!!!" Mr. Krabs roared.

"Well then I'll just run away and find myself a new daddy!" Pearl snapped.

"Go ahead then." Mr. Krabs snarled as Pearl left upstairs and came back down with suitcases.

"Goodbye Daddy!" Pearl snapped slamming the door as Mr. Krabs opened it back up.

"Goodbye Pearl," Mr. Krabs snapped slamming the door again and looked at his money, "It looks like it's you and me my lovely money. Let's take a trip to the money layer."


	2. Chapter 2

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 2

Minutes later after Pearl left in a different part of town the grouchy Squidward was sunbathing.

"Ah. A quite time to myself. No Spongebob. No Patrick. Just me and my clarinet." Squidward sighed as he heard thumping.

"No. No. NO!!!!!!!!!!! Not her." Squidward said begining to panic as he heard loud crying.

"Squidward I found you!" Pearl cried.

"What?" Squidward asked.

"I got horrible news." Pearl sobbed.

"What?" Squidward asked annoyed.

"You're a father." Pearl sobbed.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squidward screamed breathing heavily.

"Don't you remember three weeks ago?" Pearl asked.

"No. That seems like a blur to me." Squidward said.

"There was a party, you and me went, you got drunk, you flirted with me, which was gross by the way, and we made out. Unprotectedly." Pearl said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squidward screamed, which could be heard miles away.

"Yes we did Squidward. No wonder you can't remember you were drunk as hell." Pearl spat.

"But I can't be your kid's dad! I have a great life and your Mr. Krabs would kill me." Squidward grunted.

"Yeah he would." Pearl muttered.

"You're not helping." Squidward snarled.

"Sorry Mr. Grouchy. Could I stay with you?" Pearl asked.

"NO!" Squidward roared as Pearl had tears in her eyes.

"So you don't want to help me and your child?" Pearl sobbed on the verge of tears.

"Fine." Squidward sighed.

"Thank you Squidward." Pearl said as she hugging Squidward tightly.

"You're welcome. Just don't crush me." Squidward choked.

"Okay." Pearl letting Squidward go.

"This is going to be a very long week." Squidward sighed.

* * *

And for the record Pearl in my story is 20 and Squidward 29 so it's only a 9 year difference. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 3

In Squidward's house he and Pearl were talking.

"So explain to me. How did you get pregnant?" Squidward asked.

"How? Didn't you hear anything?" Pearl spat.

"Yes I did." Squidward spat.

"What did I say?" Pearl snarled.

"You were pregnant." Squidward gagged.

"With whom's baby?" Pearl snarled.

"I don't know. I zoned out." Squidward said.

"**YOU ZONED OUT! YOU'RE THE BABY'S FATHER AND YOU ZONED OUT! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SQUID!**" Pearl roared.

"**LITTLE!? I'M SO SORRY TO ZONED OUT, BUT NO ONE JUST COMES UP TO ME AND TELLS ME I'M A BABY'S DADDY!**" Squidward roared.

"Know why? **BECAUSE YOU'RE SO UNGRATEFUL! NO GIRL, BUT ME ACTUALLY CAN LIKE YOU AND YOU WON'T EVEN TAKE RESPONIBLITY FOR YOUR CHILD! YOU'LL JUST LEAVE US FOR A DREAM THAT WON'T EVEN COME TRUE SQUIDWARD TENTACLES!**" Pearl roared.

"Get out." Squidward snarled.

"No." Pearl snarled.

"I said out! I can tolerate that dumb sponge and that idiot star, but you're too much of a spoiled brat!" Squidward snapped.

"See! You're doing the thing I known you'd do!" Pearl snapped.

"And I'm damn proud of it right now!" Squidward snapped.

"Fine! I'll just leave! Goodbye Squidward!" Pearl snapped slamming the door as Squidward reopened it.

"GOODBYE PEARL!" Squidward roared slamming the door again.


	4. Chapter 4

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 4

In the Krusty Krabs the next day Squidward was trying to focus on his bogus job when he heard muttering from Spongebob, Patrick, and a few customers.

"So did you hear about Pearl?" The male fish asked.

"Yeah. I heard that she was pregnant." Spongebob said.

"I also heard Mr. Krabs kicked her out." Patrick said.

"He didn't kick her out. I heard she ran away." The female fish said.

"I know I'm pretty sure he kicked her out." Patrick said.

"You're an idiot Patrick. She ran away." Squidward spat as the female fish glared at him.

"I also heard you gave her a hard time because you're gonna be a father." The female fish spat.

"WHAT!" Squidward roared.

"You heard me." The female said.

"I need to get back to work. Nice talking to you Sally, Frank, and Patrick." Spongebob said going back to the kitchen.

"Bye Spongebob." Patrick said as he left.

"Spongebob!" Squidward snapped as Spongebob turned around.

"Yes Squidward?" Spongebob asked.

"How'd you know all that?" Squidward snarled.

"I heard Pearl talking to one of her friends about it and Mr. Krabs told me." Spongebob said.

"He doesn't know she came to me?" Squidward asked.

"Not that I know of." Spongebob said going back to grill.

"Spongebob." Squidward said nervously.

"Yes Squidward?" Spongebob asked.

"Where did you see her heading to?" Squidward asked.

"Out of town. I'd suggested you'd go find her." Spongebob suggested as Squidward left.

"Spongebob! Where's Squidward?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Doing something very important." Spongebob said as Mr. Krabs went back into his office.

"The boy knows something. That's for sure." Mr. Krabs said as he went back to counting his money.


	5. Chapter 5

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 5

At the treedome Sandy was making an invention when she heard the door.

"Come in," Sandy said as Squidward burst in, "Squidward what's going on?"

"Not now Sandy! I need to look for Pearl." Squidward said.

"I'm about to take her to another place in town. As she says faraway from Mr. Krabs and you." Sandy said.

"Where is she?" Squidward snarled.

"She went back to her 'old' home to get some things," Sandy said as Squidward left, "He's weird."

"Pearl!" Squidward shouted.

"Who are you looking for?" A female fish asked.

"Pearl!" Squidward snapped.

"Oh. I don't know." The fish said leaving.

"_Dumbass_." Squidward muttered.

"I heard that!" The fish snapped.

"_Where is she?_" Squidward asked himself.

"I hope she here." Squidward said knocking on the door.

"Sandy it's open!" Pearl shouted as Squidward came down.

"Squidward? What do you want?" Pearl asked.

"To apologize. I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm willing to take responsibility for my child." Squidward said. **(Me: It's hard to hear Squidward apologize. Squidward: -Annoyed- Shut up! Me: Sorry!)**

Then Pearl ran up to him and gave him a big bear/whale hug.

"Oh Squidward are you serious. You'd risk everything to help me raise our child?" Pearl asked.

"If it means my job, my money, and my fame just to be with you it's worth it." Squidward said as Pearl kissed his cheek.

"Oh thank you Squidward. I love you." Pearl said.

"I-I-I love you too." Squidward said as the two kissed softly.

"Come on we need to tell Sandy I'm moving in with you." Pearl said as the two left.

* * *

Shad'sGirl12: Sorry if Squidward acted ooc, but he'll be out of it from this point on.

Squidward: (Annoyed) I depised you. Can't you torture anyone else?

Shad'sGirl12: Duh! I'm torturing Mr. Krabs. He's a jerk anyway.

Mr. Krabs: Not true.

Shad'sGirl12: Get out Krabs! You're times not up until next chapter maybe.

Mr. Krabs: I hate you.

Shad'sGirl12: I like you too.

Spongebob: R&R everybody!


	6. Chapter 6

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 6

At Squidward's house the two were talking.

"Squidward are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Squidward.

"I'm sorry to worry you it's just that um... I never been pregnant before and I don't know how Daddy would react when he finds out you're the father." Pearl said.

"Like I said before. Don't worry about it. When the time comes he'll find out." Squidward said.

"Okay." Pearl sighed as she sat on the bed.

"Cheer up we'll get through this." Squidward said kissing her forehead.

"You're romantic." Pearl cooed.

"Well they call me Squidward 'The Ladies Man' Tentacles for nothing." Squidward said kissing Pearl lightly as they heard the door.

"I got it." Squidward said opening the door and seen Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Squidward why did you leave in a hurry?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Um...I had to...um...you know...um...look for something." Squidward said.

"Okay. What was it?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Um...My clarinet piece." Squidward lied.

"Yeah sure. Where is she?" Mr. Krab asked.

"Who?" Squidward asked.

"Pearl." Mr. Krabs snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Krabs." Squidward lied.

"I heard everybody Mr. Squidward. Now where is she?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"I don't know what you're talking Mr. Krabs. Now will you please go home?" Squidward asked.

"Where is she Mr. Squidward?" Mr. Krabs demanded.

"I said I don't know! Now you've overstay thank you very much! Time to go home! If I find her I'll contact you!" Squidwrad snapped.

"You better or these eyes will be watching you from afar." Mr. Krabs said as he left.

"Phew that close." Pearl said.

"I gotta be careful around that idiot sponge. He'll cost us one of these days if Mr. Krabs learns this secret." Squidward said.

"Totally." Pearl said.

"Agreed." Pearl said.

"You should get to bed." Squidward said.

"Could I sleep with you?" Pearl begged.

"No way! We can't get Krabs suspicious." Squidward said.

"Do you have a guest bed then?" Pearl asked crossing her arms.

"It's next to my room. Take the elevator." Squidward said.

"Okay." Pearl said as the two went in the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 7

That night Pearl was in the guest room having a nightmare.

Nightmare  
_In the nightmare Pearl was in the infirmary room about to have the baby. _

_"So Pearl you ready?" The doctor fish asked. _

_"Where's Squidward?" Pearl asked scared. _

_"Oh he told me to tell you he's off to Hawaii forgetting you or something of that sources." The fish said. _

_"He said he'd be here to help me with the baby Where is he?" Pearl asked on the verge of tears. _

_"Not here. He told me to tell you to take care of that ugly baby yourself." The fish said. _

_"What!" Pearl cried. _

_"No don't cry now. We still have a delivery to do." The fish said getting a knife. _

_"Why do you need a knife?" Pearl asked annoyed. _

_"To kill you." The fish snarled as his voiced changed to Mr. Krabs'. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pearl screamed_

End of nightmare

Soon after Pearl woke up from her dream still screaming as Squidward came in.

"Pearl what's wrong?" Squidward asked hugging Pearl lovingly. **(Me: Again that's a first. Squidward: -Annoyed- Just continue the story! Me: Touché.) **

"Oh Squidward it was horrible. Promise me you won't leave me and baby for anything and you let my Daddy kill me." Pearl sobbed panting heavily.

"I promised." Squidward whispered kissing Pearl passionately.

"I love you." Pearl said whipping her hot fresh tears.

"I love you too. Just get some sleep. We got a long way to go tomorrow." Squidward ordered as he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 8

The next day at the Krusty Krabs Squidward was working sorta when seen Mr. Krabs in his face.

"Yes Mr. Krabs?" Squidward asked. "Mr. Squidward may I have you in your office?" Mr. Krabs asked as Squidward followed and saw Spongebob in there as well.

"What's this about Mr. Krabs?" Squidward asked annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"What?" Squidward asked.

"Spongebob told me." Mr. Krab said.

"Spongebob you idiot!" Squidward snapped about strangle Spongebob.

"Mr. Krabs ordered me to or I'd be fired and I can't live without the Krusty Krabs." Spongebob said.

"Thank you Spongebob. You may go back to your station." Mr. Krab said as Spongebob nodded and left.

"Mr. Krabs why do you care? You were the one who kicked her out." Squidward said.

"No she ran away for your info. How could you get my daughter pregnant?!" Mr. Krab snapped.

"Like I told her it was all a blur." Squidward explained. "Is she with you," Mr. Krabs asked as they heard the door open and seen Spongebob, "Yes. Mr. Spongebob?"

"We have a visitor." Spongebob said.

"Not a bill collector." Mr. Krabs scared hiding his money.

"No. Your daughter." Spongebob said.

"Oh. Bring her in after she orders something." Mr. Krabs ordered as Spongebob left.

"Mr. Krabs you're crazy. Why do you even care? You aloud her to run away." Squidward said.

"I don't, but you're her baby's father and that'll ruin the whole business." Mr. Krabs spat.

"**ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE STUPID BUSINESS!?**" Squidward roared.

"Stupid? Might I remind you that this is the most richest resturant in the world Mr Squidward?" Mr. Krabs spat.

"Its a fast food place Mr. Krabs and if we're so rich then how much Spongebob and me only get 20 dollars an hour?" Squidward asked.

"You get $340 everybody other Friday." Mr. Krabs said.

"Yeah after you take about 20 percent off." Squidward spat.

"$68 isn't a bad number. You don't need much money to live off of." Mr. Krabs said.

"I need more money in my paycheck to pay off the expensives for the baby Mr. Krabs! Everybody knows that!" Squidward snapped.

"Well I am now gonna take you and Spongebob's paycheck down to 30 percent. I need the money. If I just give you money then I won't any money to live off of Mr. Squidward." Mr. Krabs said.

"**ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO LIVE OFF OF $20.40!?**"Squidward roared.

"No I don't expect you. I order you too. There's a difference." Mr. Krabs said as Squidward, at his last nerve, got up his seat and went towards Mr. Krabs.

"**I QUIT**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squidward roared as he left.

"**FINE THEN! WHO NEEDS YA!**" Mr. Krabs roared seeing Squidward throw his hat on the ground and left steaming.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while with school and stuff I clearly didn't have much time and I was running low on ideas and I will also be rewriting the first seven chapters similar to this chapter. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 9

At Squidward's house the two were arguing kinda.

"How could you just quit? We need money Squidward." Pearl whined.

"Pearl how could we live off of $20.40?" Squidward asked.

"Good point. Daddy's really subborn about his money." Pearl said.

"I just need to find a better job." Squidward said.

"Well there's music class, art class, cooking class, and there's teaching." Pearl said.

"Are you saying become a student teacher!?" Squidward shouted.

"Something. We need the money." Pearl said.

"Where could I get a job that actually pays well?" Squidward asked.

"How about that food store that your old friend works at?" Pearl asked.

"Don't know the location." Squidward said.

"Well we gotta get you to find some job." Pearl said.

"Job adds. Gah! I burned those years ago!" Squidward shouted.

"Nice." Pearl said sarcastically.

"Spongebob. He has many." Squidward said as he left.

"Good luck." Pearl said.

* * *

I'm sorry the chapter was short. I'm just running out of ideas for this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 10

Four months later Squidward and Pearl were doing better than fine. Squidward was working at a five star resturant and getting paid a lot of money for it was the pianoist **(A/N: What? Five star resurants sometimes has people playing some type of music)** and Pearl was working at a part-time despite being 5 months pregnant.

"Hey sweetie. How was work?" Pearl asked kissing Squidward's cheek.

"It was fine. Yours?" Squidward asked taking off his jacket.

"Same ole." Pearl said.

"Don't go to work tomorrow." Squidward ordered.

"Wait why?" Pearl asked.

"Because you're pregnant. Five months pregnant might I add and women who's five months pregnant do not go to work." Squidward said.

"Squidward, Squidward, Squidward. Women I know who's five months pregnant _do_ go to work. It's at eight months that you need to take time off." Pearl corrected.

"We still need to come up with a name for this baby." Squidward said.

"I made a list of 1000 girl names for our child." Pearl said.

"What if it's a boy?" Squidward asked.

"We went to the doctor's Squidward and the baby looked like a whale. I know it's a girl. Here's a name I like. How about Trinity?" Pearl asked.

"Trinity? No way? I worked for a Trinity one time. Not a nice one." Squidward said.

"Veruca?" Pearl asked.

"Isn't that something on your foot?" Squidward asked **(A/N: Line from _Charlie and The Chocolate Factory_.)**

"Ashley?" Pearl asked.

"Eww no." Squidward said.

"Do you have a name then?" Pearl spat.

"Oh God not moodswings again. Look Pearl I'm just suggesting that maybe I-" Squidward started.

"What! You just want to go around town when our daughter is born without a name!?" Pearl snapped.

"No it's just that-" Squidward started again.

"Because if you're thinking that then you could get that right out of your ass! I will not have our daughter go around town as **NO NAME**!" Pearl roared.

"I know Pearl it's just that-" Squidward started yet again.

"**WHAT SQUIDWARD WHAT!**" Pearl roared.

"**PEARL! COULD YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO GODDAMN MINUTES SO I COULD TALK!**" Squidward roared.

"Then what is it you're trying to say?" Pearl snarled.

"All your names you've picked so far are dumb!" Squidward snapped.

"**DUMB!? DO YOU HAVE A NAME THEN SMARTASS!?**" Pearl roared.

"Actually yes. For a boy, which our baby will be." Squidward snarled.

"Then say it." Pearl snarled as they heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Squidward asked.

"A friend." Patrick said as Squidward opened the door.

"What is it Patrick?" Squidward snarled.

"Could you stop yelling? I could hear next door." Patrick said.

"We're busy." Squidward snarled.

"**WELL PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP SO TONE IT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Patrick roared as Squidward slammed the door in his face.

"Who the hell was that?" Pearl asked.

"Dumb old Patrick." Squidward said as they became slient for two minutes and started laughing.

"Yeah he is pretty stupid." Pearl laughed.

"Yeah." Squidward laughed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you." Pearl said.

"It's okay. It was just your moodswings." Squidward said.

"But still it wasn't worth the time. Anyway do you know what tomorrow is?" Pearl asked narrowing her eyes.

"I think I know." Squidward said playing with her blonde hair.

"Not that you silly man. Baby shopping, my breathing classes, and we got to go to the doctor's by five." Pearl said.

"Then could we you know?" Squidward asked as Pearl kissed his nose.

"No you dirty man. Maybe next week." Pearl said.

"But I want to do it know Pearl." Squidward whined kissing her.

"You don't know when you keep your hands off me don't cha?" Pearl asked.

"Not really." Squidward said as they heard the door.

"Now who's that?" Pearl groaned as Squidward got up and answered the door to see Spongebob.

"Hey Squidward. I happened to over heard your conversation with Patrick. Might I intrest you and Pearl for parent counseling?" Squidward asked.

"Parent counseling!? No thank you Sponge-For-Brain!" Squidward snapped.

"You sure because I'd be glad to do it." Spongebob said.

"Hey Spongy. Do us a favor. Mind your own business!" Pearl snapped slamming the door in his face.

"Nice..." Squidward said.

"Thank you," Pearl said as they kissed again, "We better go to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy." Squidward whined as Pearl slapped him playfully.

"Stop having such a dirty mind and go to bed. We got lots to do tomorrow." Pearl scowled playfully.

"Fine. Night." Squidward said.

"Night." Pearl said as they kissed and went to their rooms to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 11

That next day the couple were at Baby R Us.

"Isn't this a cute dress?" Pearl cooed holding a pink frilly dress.

"Eww. I really don't think the baby's gonna be a girl." Squidward said.

"I have a strong possiblity it does, but men don't believe the fact that babies start out as girls." Pearl muttered to herself.

"The baby needs a strong man-like outfit." Squidward said.

"Eww. Leather jacket on a girl is like saying black is the new pink. Anyway we'll need a high chair, stroller, crib, toys, a binkey, baby food, clothes, pink paint, some bibs, and a car seat." Pearl said.

"A car seat?" Squidward asked.

"Yeah. How do you expect us to transfer this stuff home? Walking? Besides how do you think we got here?" Pearl asked.

"Oh forgot." Squidward said.

After the very long shopping they were going to the breathing classes.

"Why do we need to go to some breathing class? I could breath just fine." Squidward spat.

"I told you before. We have to go because I need to know how to breathe when I go into labour and you need to know how to react when I get into labour and when my water burst." Pearl explained.

"Water?" Squidward asked.

"Oh Squiddie. You're so hopeless." Pearl sighed smiling.

**(A/N: I will be skipping the breathing classes because I don't know how they work whatsoever. If anyone does tell me so I could add it to this chapter)**

After the classes they were heading towards the doctor's office.

"Hey Squiddie let's have a bet." Pearl said.

"What kind of bet?" Squidward asked.

"If I prove to you this baby is a girl you got to make me the most happiest pregnant whale in the world and if you win then the same goes for me." Pearl said.

"Okay I appericate it. Though all those girly stuff will have to disappear when I prove you wrong." Squidward said.

"Prove me wrong? Yeah right. I hope you got your hands ready for a massage you'll give me when I win." Pearl said as they went into the office.

"Nice to see you again Pearl. You too Squidward. Okay let's see how this baby's doing?" The doctor said bringing out a machine and rubbing it on Pearl's stomach.

"So?" Pearl asked.

"Healthy as a baby whale." The doctor said.

"I want your answer. Is the baby a girl or boy? We both need to know." Pearl said.

"I've been holding the results for awhile. I could double check to see if any changes to the gender has been made." The doctor said doing some test.

"So?" Squidward asked.

"Still a baby girl." The doctor said.

"I told you so. I hope you have a hot bath ready once time we get home." Pearl said as Squidward groaned.

"Fine you win. I'll do your bidding your highness." Squidward said as Pearl smiled.

* * *

Sorry the ending sucked and I'm ending this story soon. 


	12. Chapter 12

Mother Pearl

Summary- Pearl's pregnant and Mr. Krabs isn't happy one bit. But who's the father? That's something Mr. Krabs will not like.

The most unusual couple ever:

SquidwardXPearl

I own no no, but Layvonne

* * *

Chapter 12

Four months later Pearl and Squidward were at the hospital getting ready for the birth.

"Squiddie will I be okay?" Pearl asked.

"Most likely. Its only birth. I doubt anything bad will happen to you." Squidward said as Pearl smiled.

"Okay Pearl you're going into contraptions? You ready?" The doctor asked as Pearl nodded.

**(A/N: I'm also skipping that because I hardly know anything about the labor and if you know anything about tell me in the review and I'll post it on the chapter.)**

Six hours after the birth Squidward watching while his newborn daughter Layvonne and Pearl was sleep.

"Mr. Tentacles?" The doctor asked.

"Yes doc?" Squidward asked.

"I got a visitor for you. Would you like him to come in?" The doctor asked.

"If it's a sponge, a starfish, or both no." Squidward snarled.

"No. Neither." The doctor said.

"Okay then. He could come in," Squidward as the doctor left and Mr. Krabs came in, "Mr. Krabs? Why are you here?"

"Because I acted like a fool before and towards the fact I'd like to see my granddaughter." Mr. Krabs said.

"They're sleeping." Squidward said as Pearl opened her eyes.

"Well the baby is. I'm not." Pearl murmured.

"Pearl...I'm sorry." Mr. Krabs said.

"Awe Daddy it's okay. I know you really didn't mean it. Hold her." Pearl said as Mr. Krabs gently held the newborn.

"What's her name?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"Layvonne." Pearl said.

"She looks just her mother. She's gonna be sucessful one day." Mr. Krabs said.

"I hope so." Pearl said as Mr. Krabs handed Layvonne to Pearl.

"I gotta go. I got business to take care of and I doubt Spongebob could do it all on his own." Mr. Krabs said as he left.

* * *

Sorry again if that ending sucked and I'm glad to say this story is finally over. I also want to say thanks for all your reviews and again sorry for the shorty chapters. 


End file.
